ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Shoes
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Musical. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) *Silver Shoes V.S Ruby Slippers* The Silver Shoes (also called Silver Slippers) are fictional charmed items from the magical Land of Oz. They appear in L. Frank Baum's first Oz book titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz', originally published in 1900. Due to the popularity of the classic MGM film of 1939 starring Judy Garland as Dorothy Gale, most people are brainwashed into believing the shoes Dorothy wears are of sparkling red rubies. But the shoes are infact not red at all in the book, but made of solid silver with sharp pointed toes. The only thing the Ruby Slippers and the Silver Shoes both have in common is that they were once owned by the Wicked Witch of the East and will automatically take it's wearer wherever they wish to go by knocking the heels together three times and commanding the pair to teleport them to their desired destination. *Also, note that the 1939 Ruby Slippers worn by Judy Garland are a much more powerful pair compared to the silver ones in the book. The Ruby Slippers can never be taken off unless through death and can even send volts of painful electricity to shock anyone who tries to touch or steal the pair. This happened when the Wicked Witch reached for them while Dorothy was imprisoned in her castle. Also, in Disney's 1985 Cult Classic Return to Oz, when the Ruby Slippers fell into the hands of the infamous Nome King, he was able to kidnap the Scarecrow, conquer the Emerald City, destroy the Yellow Brick Road and turn everyone in Oz to cold hard stone. Thus leaving Oz and it's inhabitants in a apocalyptic ruins. Once the Nome King is defeated, the shoes are finally retrieved by Dorothy, who uses the pairs' power to restore everything to normal again and bring the people of Oz back to life. And even stripping the movie's Villain named Princess Mombi, of her powers. However, in Baum's story nothing of the sort is ever mentioned in the 1900 book. The Silver Shoes only have the power of teleportation. Once the heels are knocked against each other three solid times and then given directions; the shoes will take three fast steps so sudden that the wearer will travel in the speed of lightning to their destination in exactly three seconds no matter the distance. In Baum's Books The Silver Shoes are the first magical item to be brought into the Oz adventure and are the first that are placed into the plot of the story. However, many other charmed items are mentioned throughout the original oz book such as the Golden Cap and in Baum's Oz sequel books he introduces the magic Powder of Life and Princess Ozma's Magic Picture. Oz History: The Silver Shoes of Oz... The Silver Shoes were originally the property and prized possession of the Wicked Witch of the East. The Wicked Witch was proud of her Silver Shoes because these shoes were not just any old regular pair, but a charmed pair. A pair of which held a mysterious power inside of them that also helped her conquer the Eastern quadrant in the magical Land of Oz known as the Munchkin Country. During her Wicked reign she made the majority of the Munchkin people who lived in the east her slaves, imprisoning them tightly in her bondage. And she forced them all to work for her night and day for many years. As fate would have it, the Wicked Witch of the East was accidentally killed by a flying farmhouse that had fallen from out of the sky after being swept up in a Kansas cyclone. When the house came crashing down it landed right on top of the Wicked Witch, putting an end to her and her Wickedness once and for all. Infact, the Witch was so Wicked and old, that when she died, she also dried up quickly in the sun and turned to dust, leaving nothing more but her charmed Silver Shoes behind. The farmhouse that had killed the Wicked old Witch, happened to also have passengers aloft, a little girl named Dorothy Gale and her little pet dog she called Toto. The Munchkins and their dear friend, the Good Witch of the North gladly welcomed her to Oz and thought she was a great sorceress. To thank and reward her for freeing them from many years of bondage the Munchkins gave Dorothy the magic Silver Shoes as a gift. Soon after her arrival in Oz, Dorothy set out on an epic quest to find a way back to her homeland. As it was believed that the only one powerful enough to send her back home was the land's most powerful figure known as the great Wizard. And Dorothy wore the Silver Shoes while embarking on this long journey down the road known as the Yellow Brick Road that lead all the way to the center of the land where the land's imperial capital stood, the Emerald City. The city was also where the Wizard himself lived. On her way she happened to come across a brainless Scarecrow, a heartless Tin Woodman and a Cowardly Lion with no courage. Dorothy invited these odd comrades along with her to see the Wizard to ask him for his help also, and the group became very good friends forever more. Later on in Dorothy's epic adventures in Oz, she came across another Wicked old Witch, the Wicked Witch of the West. She was the Witch who ruled over the Western quadrant of Oz known as the Winkie Country. She also had enslaved the Winkie people to work for her night and day just like the Wicked Witch of the East had once done to the Munchkins before Dorothy came. After being captured by the Witch's Winged Monkeys, Dorothy and Toto were imprisoned in the Wicked Witch's castle. And once the Witch saw the Silver Shoes Dorothy was wearing she thought up of a Wicked plan to trick Dorothy and steal the magic shoes from the girl to gain more power. However, the Witch's plans to retrieve the shoes backfired because in defense, Dorothy threw a bucket of water at the Witch who was allergic. Thus, ultimately destroying her as she melted away like brown sugar. Dorothy became a hero to the people of Oz, and was praised for riding all of Oz from it's most vile Wicked Witches. But even after the Wicked Witches were both dead, Dorothy was still unaware of the charm the magic Silver Shoes possessed. Towards the end of the story, the Wizard was discovered to be a phony illusionist and humbug by Dorothy and her friends. So the Wizard promised to find a way to take Dorothy home to Kansas if they kept his secret safe. The plan was to leave Oz in his hot-air balloon, but when the balloon departed Toto ran after a kitten to chase it and Dorothy was left far behind as the balloon floated up into the sky and into the clouds. Dorothy was forced to try and find another way to get home. So she, along with her friends eventually ventured out seeking the beautiful Sorceress named Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. Glinda lived in a ruby palace and ruled fairly over the Southern quadrant, the Quadlings of Oz. Dorothy was desperately hoping she could help her find a way home, as Glinda was her last resort and chance of salvation. Glinda Grants Dorothy's Wish... The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Luckily, Glinda the Good kindly explained the magic of the Silver Shoes and the charm held inside of them. Glinda told Dorothy how it worked and how to use it, which was to knock the heels together three times and command them to take her wherever she wished to go in the world. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy followed the instructions and she and Toto were sent home again to Kansas at last. *The Silver Shoes, however, fell off of her feet on the magic flight back and were lost forever in the middle of a Deadly Desert. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) 'Silver Shoes' -a Novel by Paul Miles Schneider *'FOR OVER A CENTURY PEOPLE HAVE THOUGHT OF THE WIZARD OF OZ AS A MERE FAIRY TALE. BUT DONALD GARDNER IS ABOUT TO LEARN THE STORY OF OZ IS TRUE!'-Silver Shoes synopsis. When Donald Gardner's parents tell him they'll be taking an exciting road trip through Kansas, he openly cringes. He is sure it will be a boring summer vacation. But at one of their final roadside stops on the way home, they are approached by a poor woman offering to sell a curious item—an antique shoe made out of solid silver. While Donald's mother is initially reluctant, she is ultimately smitten with the shoe and buys it. Donald is skeptical that the shoe is anything more than a relic, but when the new school year starts, he brings it in for show-and-tell, attempting to impress his classmates. His friends liken it to something out of The Wizard of Oz, and his teacher agrees the idea is not far-fetched considering author L. Frank Baum wrote about “silver shoes,” not ruby slippers, which were strictly in the movie. Yet when he accepts a dare from his two best buddies to try it on, frightening and incredible things begin to happen. Strange animals cry out in the night. Dark, shadowy shapes lurk in distant corners. Scratching sounds are heard just outside his bedroom window. And when he meets George Clarke, a reclusive man who has been in hiding and on the run for many years, Donald finds out there is a lot more to Baum's story than he thinks, and comes to discover that the Silver Shoe's are the same pair that a little farm girl named Dorothy wore during a fateful trip to another dimension known as Oz over one hundred years ago. Join Donald as he unravels Baum's earth-shattering secret in …"SILVER SHOES!" The Wizard of Oz 1939 In the 1939 film starring Judy Garland, the Slippers are changed from silver to Ruby-Red. This was infamously done to take advantage of new Technicolor in movie pictures in that specific era in Hollywood. See Ruby Slippers for more information. Gregory Maguire's Wicked Book 1995 In Gregory Maguire's world of Oz, he cleverly pays homage to both the 1939 film and Baum's original envision by making them both silver and ruby. In Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, the shoes change colors depending on the lighting. They can appear to be silver, ruby or even blue. It is revealed that Frex created them out of glass beads and Glinda enchanted them. In the musical stage version, they are silver at first but later on turn red due to a spell of Glinda's that helps Nessarose walk. Russian Slippers In Alexander Melentyevich Volkov's The Wizard of the Emerald City, the shoes are the source of Elly's (his version of Dorothy) protection instead of the Good Witch's kiss. She is therefore attacked by an ogre when removing them, and afterward wears them even when she sleeps. They aren't taken from the Witch's feet, but rather brought by Toto from her dwelling (a dark cave). This was possibly done to avert the problem of a person wearing them to be impossible to harm, since in that book the hurricane was created by the Witch to destroy mankind, and redirected upon her by the Good Witch of the North, who suffered no ill effects for harming her. It is said she only wore them on very special occasions. They are lost just like in Baum's book. The Wiz 1978 In this funky African-American musical version of Oz, in both Broadway play and Motown film, Dorothy's Shoes are kept Silver like in the original book. Return to Oz 1985 In Walt Disney's film Return to Oz, Dorothy's slippers are kept Ruby. After falling into the Deadly Desert when Dorothy first returned home to Kansas, they are recovered by the Nome King, who uses their powers to invade Oz, conquer the Emerald City, kidnap the King Scarecrow and turn the Ozians to cold hard stone with the help of the vain Princess Mombi. Oz was the neighboring land next to his Nome Mountain who stole his emeralds to build the Emerald City. The Muppets Wizard of Oz 2005 Dorothy's magic shoes are kept Silver in this made for TV movie and are made by Designer manolo. Syfy's Tinman mini series 2009 The spirit of Dorothy Gale, aka The first Slipper, meets her great granddaughter, 'D.G.', in a black and white portal dimension to give her an Emerald Charm that will help her throughout her journey in the Outer Zone aka Oz. The spirit of Dorothy resembles the Dorothy from the 1939 film, yet wears Silver Slippers upon her feet in this version instead of Ruby. Dorothy & the Witches of Oz 2011 In this version, a grown up Dorothy and inspiring children's Author, wears Silver Shoes as she remembers that her Dreams of Oz, are not Dreams after all, but a long line of suppressed memories from real adventures in Oz. ABC's Once Upon A Time Oz Episode: 2014 In the popular TV show 'Once Upon A Time', the characters from Oz are brought into the plot of the story. The Silver Shoes also make an appearance. Legends of Oz, Dorothy's Return 2014 In this CGI sequel to the Oz stories, Dorothy Gale's shoes remain Silver in the comic prequel that starts at the end of the first story when the Witch is melted by Dorothy. Gallery IMG_20140505_000459.jpg|Silver Shoes IMG_20140429_074700.jpg|Over the Rainbow and back to Kansas. IMG_20140429_155450.jpg|Silver Shoes IMG_20140509_203619.jpg|Dorothy Gale wearing her Silver Shoes. Based off the Illustrations by W. W. Denslow (1900) IMG_20140523_084037.jpg|thumb|Silver Shoes. Inspired and from Baum's original book. IMG_20140427_070148.jpg|Dorothy tries on the Silver Shoes. Tumblr_n4pbb4Jork1ruwhtco1_500.png|What the Silver Shoes would've looked like in the 1939 MGM movie. IMG_20140427_022841.jpg|The Good Witch gives Dorothy the Silver Shoes. IMG_20140501_231614.jpg|From Ruby Silppers to Silver Shoes. IMG_20140429_095256.jpg|The Good Witch of the North helps Dorothy try on the Silver Shoes. WO_0005.jpg|They fit Perfectly! 3003650-silver_shoes.jpg|The Silver Shoes in the Marvel Comic. IMG_20140501_230625.jpg|Take me Home to Aunt Em! CAM00104-1-1.jpg|ONE, TWO, THREE!!! IMG_0001.jpg IMG_20140525_135830.jpg|A Silver Shoe! T_Wizard_of_Oz_02_0.jpg|From Silver to Ruby! IMG_20140429_053208.jpg|We're they Silver, or blue... or now red? Nessarose_goes_kelly_by_becca5002-d35iluz.jpg|Let's get some shoes, let's party! Wiz28.jpg|Diana Ross in Silver Shoes! Aug25muppetcap6.jpg|Silver Shoes fit for a Superstar! The-grey-world.jpg|Silver Shoes on the Ghost of Dorothy Gale. DorothyDG.jpg|Dorothy Gale and her Great Granddaughter D. G. IMG_20140429_155555.jpg|Click your heels! IMG_20140429_074411.jpg|Once Upon A Time, Silver Shoes! Tumblr_n4pallKJ1n1ruwhtco1_500.jpg IMG_20140513_202000.jpg|Silver Shoes on Dorothy Gale. Category:Magical Items